Les dieux voyageurs
by Biidule
Summary: Les Moires avaient eu une idée, une idée qui allait changer l'avenir du monde : on allait voyager dans le futur (200 ans, rien du tout), recolter des informations sur la situation et rentrer tranquille chez soit pour empêcher la prochaine grande guerre de se produire. C'était ça, le plan. Mais, bien sûr, rien ne se passe jamais comme on l'aurait voulu ...
1. Chapitre I

_* C'est pas vrai … mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Tu as d'autres fictions à poursuivre, ma vieille !*_

Hé ho, on se calme, Jackie. Ici, c'est chez moi, OK ?

Mais oui, je sais. C'est nul, nul, nul de commencer autre chose alors que j'ai déjà deux chapitres sur le feu pour d'autres fictions. Seulement, cette idée m'est venue il y a trois jours et … Bim. Voilà !

J'espère juste que vous ne me zigouillerais pas si c'est trop nul, parce que … eh bien, il y a pas mal de changements. Tout d'abord, Percy est ici une fille. Aïe. Et j'ai changé son prénom. Double aïe. Oui, mais bon, je n'avais pas envie d'écrire une autre de ces fic où Percy est un diminutif de Perséphone – pas que ce ne soit pas bien trouvé, hein ! Je voulais juste changer un peu. Quoi d'autre encore … Ah oui ! Dans ce chapitre, lorsque je parle des dieux, je parle de Zeus, d'Apollon, d'Hermès, d'Athéna, d'Arès, de Poséidon, d'Hadès et d'Artémis. Les autres ne m'inspiraient pas, là-dedans. Bon, je crois n'avoir rien oublié … Si vous êtes encore là et que vous êtes partant alors : bonne lecture !

Oh, et une dernière petite chose : le narrateur sera très présent dans cette fiction … We're watching you ! *_* ( Et voilà … j'ai fais fuir mes derniers lecteurs … Tss! )

Je vous retrouve en bas !

oOo

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Eh bien, aucun n'avait vraiment compris : les Moires étaient apparues en plein Conseil du Solstice d'hiver, les plongeant tous en état de choc ( hé, c'était pas tous les deux cents ans que ces trois là se montraient ! ) et avaient brièvement expliqué que le sort de l'Olympe était très instable, qu'un rien pouvait causer la fin du monde, qu'ils risquaient tous de mourir et que Kronos menaçait de revenir au pouvoir et de rétablir un nouvel « âge d'or » ( pour qui, on se le demande ). Bref, rien de très grave. En outre, Lachésis, la benjamine qui enroule le fil depuis Chaos sait combien de temps …

_Vous imaginez, un peu ? Enrouler le même fil à l'infini depuis la nuit des temps … Y a de quoi souhaiter la fin du monde, non ? Eh ben, même pas. Self control en béton armé, cette Moire. Respect._

Lachésis, donc, avait eu une idée, de ces idées stop-arrêtez-tout, de la trempe de celle qui avait poussé Archimède à courir nu dans les rues … mais en beaucoup plus fou, dans le genre je-sens-que-je-vais-le-regretter-mais-je-le-fais-quand-même : on allait prendre Kronos de court, le battre à son propre jeu, en d'autres thermes … on allait faire un tour dans le futur et évaluer la situation. Rien que ça.

Sauf que les Moires, mes amis, étaient des dames bien occupées. La vie, la mort, le destin, tout ça ne s'arrêtait pas à leur bon vouloir. Clotho devait filer, Lachésis devait enrouler et Atropos devait couper … pas de pause quatre heure pour les Moires, c'est triste mais c'est comme ça !

Entre deux coups de ciseaux, Atropos avait alors émit une autre idée, presque aussi géniale que la précédente … et qui marquerait le commencement de cette histoire.

Si les Moires ne pouvaient pas y aller … alors ce seraient les dieux qui s'y colleraient.

oOo

En 200 ans, le monde avait énormément changé. Les chemins de terre étaient maintenant recouverts de béton, les charrettes avaient été remplacées par les voitures et les petits villages s'étaient étendus. Les maisons de bois qui tremblaient sous les tempêtes avaient laissé place à d'énormes blocs de béton qui ne frémissaient pas sous les intempéries et de hautes tours s'élevaient maintenant vers le ciel. Les hommes avaient progressé, comme il fallait s'y attendre.

Avec le monde, l'Olympe avait bougé. Finit, la France : aujourd'hui c'était aux États-Unis, au sommet de l'une de ces immenses tours, que le cité éternelle se trouvait. Localiser l'Olympe, ça avait été du gâteau, facile : chaque dieu était doté de cette étrange particularité qui lui permettait de toujours savoir où se situait la cité. Bon, le système avait bien quelques bugs ( notre groupe de voyageurs temporels avait d'abord échoué dans un bistrot grec nommé « Aux plaisirs de l'Olympe » ) mais sinon tout marchait impec, comme sur des roulettes. Ce qui était plus dur, maintenant, c'était d'accéder à l'Olympe. Il se trouvait que le gardien actuel était buté. Très buté.

Lorsque les dieux avaient débarqués dans le hall de l'Empire State Building et demandé, toujours guidés par cet étrange instinct, le six-centième étage, le gardien, le nez plongé dans un épais roman, avait brièvement répondu, avec la voix de celui qui répète la même chose dix fois par jour, qu'il n'y avait pas de six-centième étage et qu'ils étaient priés de sortir s'ils n'avaient rien d'important à faire là, merci, bonsoir.

Autant dire que Zeus n'avait pas apprécié. Le roi des dieux était entré dans une colère terrible ( après tous ces événements imprévus, le pauvre était vraisemblablement sur les nerfs ). Bref, ça bardait à Manhattan.

- Nous sommes les dieux ! Comment ose-tu nous répondre ainsi, mortel !?

Le gardien ne décolla pas les yeux de son livre. Au même moment, un choc ébranla le bâtiment et les dieux tournèrent des yeux accusateurs sur Zeus, qui secoua la tête. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas de son fait. Le choc sembla toute fois décider le gardien à leur prêter attention.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous avez du culot, ça c'est sûr.

- Pardon ? répondit Athéna, interloquée.

- Vous et moi savons très bien que vous n'êtes pas les dieux. Ils sont partis il y a une semaine de l'autre côté du pays pour combattre …

La porte du building s'ouvrit soudain en grand, et de la rue déferla une quarantaine d'adolescents en armures. Le vigile leva un sourcil las, l'air de dire_ quoi encore ?_

- Un groupe scolaire ? On va bientôt fermer. (1)

Les adolescents s'étaient arrêtés au milieu du hall. Tous portaient une étrange combinaison de vêtements : les armures avaient été enfilées sur des vêtements modernes pour certains, pour d'autres on apercevait le tissu de tuniques grecques sous leurs cuirasses. La plupart portaient des baskets mais quelques uns étaient chaussés de sandales grecques. Tous étaient armés, la plupart avec des arcs et des épées, mais les dieux distinguèrent quelques dagues et deux ou trois lances dans le lot.

Les voyageurs temporels échangèrent des regards entendus. _Des demis-dieux._

Des murmures étouffés se firent entendre au sein du groupe qui se fendit en deux, livrant le passage à une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années vêtue d'une armure légère comprenant seulement une cuirasse, des canons d'avant-bras et des grèves, son casque coincé sous son bras et une épée passée au travers de son dos. Ses baskets vertes couinèrent sur le sol lorsqu'elle passa devant les voyageurs temporels divins à qui elle jeta un coup d'œil curieux, le sourcil levé. Apparemment, elle les situait, OK.

La jeune fille tourna ensuite son regard vers le vigile et rétorqua :

- Non. C'est pour le six-centième étage.

Le vigile la toisa et son regard disait clairement _tu m'en diras tant._

- Y a pas de six-centième étage. Rentrez chez vous.

L'adolescente plissa les yeux, et sa main plana au-dessus du poignard passé à sa ceinture. La jeune fille inspira fort et se pencha sur le bureau.

- Quarante demi-dieux, ça attire un paquet de monstres. Tu veux vraiment qu'on s'attarde dans ton hall d'entrée ?

Le vigile considéra la chose. De leur côté, les dieux étaient un peu perdus. Que venaient faire autant de demis-dieux sur l'Olympe ? Bon, ils n'étaient pas stupides : ils avaient bien remarqué la météo extrêmement mauvaise et se doutaient que leurs « futurs eux » ( très confuse, cette idée, pas vrai ? ) étaient préoccupés par quelque chose de grave. De là à savoir quoi …

De son côté, le vigile avait pressé un bouton d'interphone et actionné l'ouverture de la porte de sécurité.

*_Presse le bouton pause * Interphone. Porte de sécurité. Immeubles. Ils semblerait que les dieux se soient adaptés drôlement vite, dites donc … Ou peut-être que c'est l'un des avantages à être dieu : le savoir et l'adaptation instantanés. Pratique, hein ? Bon allez, vous y êtes ? * Presse le bouton play *_

- Allez-y fissa, marmonna le vigile.

Apparemment, la défaite ne lui seyait guère. Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune demie-déesse n'en avait pas terminé. Se penchant encore un peu plus au-dessus du bureau, elle poursuivit :

- Et tu veux vraiment nous faire passer sous le détecteur de métal ?

- Nan, t'as raison. L'ascenseur est sur la droite. Tu connais le chemin, je suppose.

La jeune fille se redressa, l'air satisfaite, et jeta un regard machinal vers la cage d'ascenseur. Un sourire cynique étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle lançait négligemment une drachme au vigile.

- Ouais, je connais le chemin.

- Hmf … Tiens, pendant que tu y es : embarque ces huit-là avec toi, tu veux ? Ça fait une heure qu'ils me tannent pour accéder à l'Olympe. Ils prétendent être les dieux.

Toute animosité oubliée, le vigile coula un regard entendu à la jeune fille, l'air de dire _c'te blague ! _Cependant, contre toute attente, la demie-déesse n'eut pas l'air de trouver ça drôle et son regard perplexe passa rapidement des huit déités au vigile, l'air de se demander comment il pouvait être encore en vie après avoir dit une chose pareille.

- Euh … Mec, _c'est_ les dieux.

- Ah, non. Non, les dieux sont tous partis il y a une semaine pour …

- Devancer la menace. Oui, on est au courant, merci.

- Donc ces huit là ne sont pas les dieux.

_ - Des_ dieux. Ils ne sont que huit. On dit _les_ dieux quand ils sont réunis tous les douze, intervint un demi-dieu aux cheveux blonds, dans le fond.

Silence. La jeune fille soupira.

- Merci pour l'info, Malcolm.

Puis, se retournant vers le vigile, elle ajouta :

- Je sais pas comment c'est possible. Vous êtes sûr qu'ils y sont bien tous allés ? Pas de récidivistes ? Pas de grande querelle de dernière minute qui aurait divisé tout le monde ?

Là, les dieux ne savaient pas trop comment ils devaient le prendre. Cependant, avant que l'un d'eux n'ai pu exprimer son désaccord, Athéna, sentant une ouverture dans la conversation, tenta de tout clarifier. Tenta. Mot clé.

- En réalité, nous sommes bien les dieux. Seulement pas ceux d'aujourd'hui.

Sa remarque laissa un blanc. La demie-déesse, qui était clairement le porte parole du groupe, haussa de nouveau un sourcil.

- Ah. Donc, si vous n'êtes pas les dieux d'aujourd'hui, vous êtes … quoi, les dieux de demain ?

Athéna soupira. Comme les choses seraient faciles si tout le monde était aussi intelligent qu'elle ! Pas du tout imbue de sa personne, cette déesse.

- Plutôt d'hier, pour être honnête.

Voyant l'air perdu des demis-dieux, la déesse poussa un nouveau soupire. C'était pas gagné.

- Ecoutez, pourquoi ne monterions nous pas déjà sur l'Olympe, pour commencer ? Une fois là-haut, nous serons plus à notre aise pour tout vous expliquer.

Dans le groupe, quelques demis-dieux eurent des ricanements incrédules. Malcolm, le demi-dieu blond, rétorqua sèchement :

- Je crains que cela soit impossible. Nous sommes un peu pressés.

- Malcolm, s'il te plaît, interrompit la jeune fille. Soit poli.

D'un mouvement synchronisé, tous les adolescents se tournèrent vers elles, incrédules.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?! S'étrangla l'un d'eux.

L'autre fit la sourde oreille et se tourna vers les dieux, qui avaient de plus en plus de mal à suivre.

- Très bien, faisons comme ça, alors. Vous venez ?

Les demis-dieux lui emboîtèrent le pas vers l'ascenseur, et les dieux n'eurent d'autre choix que de les suivre. Derrière eux, le vigile s'enfila une boîte entière d'aspirine. Il devenait impératif qu'il change de boulot.

oOo

C'est bien la première fois que je pond quelque chose d'aussi long en si peu de temps !

_* Euh … t'as jamais écris quelque chose d'aussi long, en fait.*_

… La ferme.

→ oui, vous l'aurez remarqué, certains dialogues sont directement tirés du bouquin. J'essaie de garder une certaine parallèle dans tout ça. Et … oui, quelle tête en l'air ! Les personnages, la trame d'origine, enfin bref la série Percy Jackson ne m'appartient tristement pas ( j'aimerais être capable d'écrire quelque chose d'aussi génial ). Tout est à Rick Riordan.

Oui, bref ! ^^ Alors, ce premier chapitre ? Il vous plaît ? Faites le moi savoir, pour voir si je fais une suite ou non !

Bonnes vacances de Noël ! Ho ho ho …:)


	2. Chapitre II

Well, well, well … Ce serait-y po un deuxième chapitre ?

… _Cesse de parler anglais, tu veux ? Tu vas faire fuir les français dès le premier mot ! _

Une petite anecdote, juste en passant : l'autre jour, je clique sur une fiction marquée _English_ (donc, soit dit en passant, écrite en anglais), je passe en mode bilingue, concentrée, très pro et tout et _là_ … _qu'est-ce que je vois ?_ Et bien, c'était écrit en français ! Je ne sais pas si c'était fait exprès pour attirer les lecteurs anglais ou si c'était une erreur, mais sur le coup, ça m'a fait rire !

Voilà, voilà … Vous avez vu comme il a plu, ces derniers jours ? 'o' J'avais tellement finit par m'y habituer que, maintenant qu'il ne pleut plus, le silence me gène !

Mmh ? Oh, vous voulez le chapitre ? Mais, les amis, il suffisait de demander ! 8)

Bonne lecture !

oOo

Si on avait demandé à Kory Jackson quelle idée elle se faisait d'un départ en guerre, elle aurait sans doute répondu qu'elle espérait bien ne jamais se trouver dans une situation pareille mais que, s'il fallait vraiment qu'elle réponde, elle imaginait sans peine que l'atmosphère devait être lourde, pesante, qu'on devait être rempli d'appréhension, et terrifié.

Bon, personne ne lui avait jamais posé directement la question, d'accord, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêchée de s'interroger de nombreuses fois sur la façon dont elle-même réagirait : garderait-elle un visage impassible ou aurait-elle les chocottes au point d'en rester paralysée sur place ? Le sujet lui avait bien valu une ou deux nuits blanches.

La réalité était semblable à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, quoique un peu différente. Oui, l'atmosphère était lourde et pesante, oui, elle était pleine d'appréhension … cependant pas pour les raisons qu'on pourrait croire.

Les trajets en ascenseurs, ça n'avait jamais été son truc : d'abord, elle était claustrophobe … et pour les claustrophobes, l'ascenseur, c'est une tuerie. Et puis, à chaque fois qu'elle était montée dans l'une de ces boîtes diaboliques, quelque chose avait mal tourné : à douze ans, par exemple, elle s'était retrouvée coincée avec Echidna et son monstre de fils. Sa chaleureuse rencontre avec la mère des monstres s'était terminée dans les hurlements des mortels et par la destruction d'un monument national. Il y avait aussi eu cette fois, au barrage Hoover, où elle s'était engouffrée dans un ascenseur pour échapper à une horde de squelettes armés jusqu'aux dents et s'était retrouvée coincée en compagnie d'Athéna, la déesse de la sagesse alors travestie en guide culturel. Bref, pour Kory, les ascenseurs étaient associés au stress, à l'étrange puissance max et aux expériences de mort éminente.

On aurait pu croire – ou, du moins, Kory aurait aimé croire que cette fois, _juste_ _cette fois_, elle pourrait faire l'impasse sur tout ça : pas de stress, pas de monstre débarqué de nulle part, pas de dieux travestis … Eh, elle s'apprêtait tout de même à livrer la plus grande bataille de sa vie et, si elle en croyait la prophétie, il y avait de fortes chances pour que ce soit aussi la dernière … Alors hein, Kory estimait qu'elle avait le droit de faire ce trajet en ascenseur dans le calme, la paix et le silence.

Mais non. Évidemment. Quelqu'un là-haut devait vraiment lui en vouloir.

Il n'y avait qu'à elle que ça arrivait, les trucs comme ça. Alors que tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était du calme, un moment à elle pour se concentrer et se détendre, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait coincée dans l'ascenseur de l'Empire State Building avec cinq demi-dieux hyperactifs nerveux, huit « dieux d'hier » et Stayin' alive en arrière fond sonore. Sans blague.

_Quelle journée pourrie_, songea Kory alors que, les yeux rivés sur le défilage numérique des étages, elle tentait de faire abstraction de la tension ambiante.

Les funérailles de Charles Beckendorf, aux premières lueurs du jours, l'avaient plongée dans un étrange état de léthargie. Comme si, en voyant brûler ce linceul de métal, elle avait perdu tout attachement au monde et s'était envolée avec la fumée. Rien, ni les pleurs déchirants de Silena, ni les stupides chamailleries des bungalows Ares et Apollon, ni même les commentaires désobligeants d'Annabeth, rien n'était parvenu à l'atteindre. C'était lâche – _elle_ était lâche, avait dit Annabeth, mais Kory n'y avait pas prêté attention. Elle n'en avait rien à faire, parce que Chuck était mort, parce qu'il ne rougirait plus jamais de fureur à cause de ce stupide surnom qu'elle lui avait trouvé, parce qu'il ne réparerait plus jamais son armure en râlant qu'elle ne prenait pas soin de ses affaires. Parce qu'il lui semblait qu'il n'y aurait plus à présent que des trous, des pièces manquantes : plus de grande paluche pour lui taper sur l'épaule en guise d'au revoir à la fin de l'été, plus de rire dans les yeux de Silena, plus de _Beckendorf_, et c'était tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser. Si Beckendorf était parti, si _lui_, entre tous, était _mort_ alors … A quoi bon se battre quand on a aucune chance de vaincre ?

Détachée de tout, voilà comment elle se sentait alors que Juniper lui confiait son angoisse vis à vis de la disparition de Grover, puis quand Nico l'avait embarquée dans son premier vol d'ombres. Et bizarrement, là où ses plus proches amis avaient échoués, une parfaite inconnue avait réussis à l'extirper de son état second. Là, dans la cuisine d'une petite maison du Connecticut, un simple coup d'œil au visage rayonnant de May Castellan l'avait brusquement ramenée à la réalité. Et la première chose qu'elle avait ressentis, ça avait été du dégoût, du dégoût de soi : comment avait-elle pu baisser les bras, alors que des femmes comme May Castellan s'accrochaient des années durant à de faibles espoirs ? Comment avait-elle pu ainsi condamner d'avance toute sa famille – improbable, excentrique famille qu'elle avait finis par accepter, malgré toutes ses bizarreries et son arbre généalogique plus que tordu ? Le chagrin causé par la mort de Beckendorf était toujours là, mais à présent il l'a rendait forte. Pour Chuck et pour tous les autres – les morts comme les vivants – elle continuerait à se battre jusqu'au bout.

S'en était suivie une épopée sinistre aux Enfers. En quelques heures, Kory s'était débrouillée pour retrouver Grover, se faire trahir par son cousin et séquestrer par son oncle Hadès, se baigner dans le Styx et réunir tous les demi-dieux de sa connaissance à New-York. _Well done. _

_ *Biiip ! Juste une question : *_* suis-je la seule à avoir une soudaine envie d'Oreos, là tout de suite ? *_

Il faut bien comprendre qu'être un demi-dieu, ça demandait une grande ouverture d'esprit. Au début c'est toujours un peu difficile, évidemment, mais une fois qu'on a accepté le fait que l'un de nos parent est un dieu ou une déesse, ça coule tout seul. Dans le cas de Kory, ça avait même été presque trop facile à accepter : son père, c'était Poséidon ? Les dieux existaient bel et bien ? Son prof de latin était un centaure, Grover était un satyre ? Ses oncles voulaient sa mort ? Elle faisait l'objet d'une prophétie ? OK, très bien. D'après Annabeth, c'était parce qu'elle ne réfléchissait jamais. Pas très élogieux mais, bon, c'était Annabeth. De son côté, Kory pensait – du moins, quand elle prenait le temps d'y penser, généralement parce que quelqu'un d'autre avait mis le sujet sur le tapis – que tout ça n'était qu'une question d'instinct de survie : on avait plus de chance de survivre à une attaque de monstre si on acceptait tout de suite que _oui m'dame, c'est bien_ _le Minotaure qui fonce droit sur moi. Vous m'excuserez … _Il serait toujours temps de piquer un crise de nerfs plus tard.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que Kory Jackson était quelqu'un de blasé ...

- … On a quand même finis par arriver à New-York, et on essayait d'accéder à l'Olympe lorsque vous avez débarqué. Voilà toute l'histoire.

… mais, comme on dit, il y a des limites à tout. Kory était bien obligée d'admettre que sur ce coup-là, les Moires avaient fais fort : parachuter huit dieux dans le futur, au beau milieu de la seconde guerre des Titans !

_ Comme si les choses n'étaient pas déjà assez compliquées !_

- Alors ? poursuivit la déesse. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, exactement ?

A ses côtés, Michael pencha la tête et se mit à fredonner en cœur avec la radio. Katie se gratta la joue. Les frères Alatir ricanèrent. Malcolm se racla la gorge. Un silence maladroit s'installa dans la cabine. Arès grogna. Apollon suivit l'exemple de son fils. Zeus et Poséidon échangèrent un coup d'œil furieux. Le visage d'Hadès s'assombrit. Hermès sautilla sur place. Dans sa poche, George et Martha sifflèrent. Artémis tritura son arc. Athéna tapa du pied. Kory soupira.

- Bon, _d'accord _! Très bien ! C'est moi qui m'y colle, pigé ! marmonna-t-elle.

_C'est définitivement le trajet en ascenseur le plus étrange de ma vie_, songea Kory alors qu'elle relatait en version abrégée les cinq dernières années de sa vie.

oOo

Kory fut soulagée lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrirent enfin. Comme d'habitude, son cerveau mit quelques secondes à accepter que ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas des tours : voir cette cité légendaire flotter au dessus de Manhattan … La jeune fille entendit Katie retenir son souffle, ébahie. Et il y avait de quoi ! L'Olympe était sans aucun doute le plus bel endroit du monde, une combinaison de toutes les merveilles terrestres : les dieux ne faisaient certes pas les choses à moitié – et Kory admettait volontiers que ça valait le coup d'être un demi-dieu, ne serait-ce que pour contempler la cité.

Mais, comme d'habitude quand tout est parfait, il y a toujours un couac qui vient casser l'ambiance …

_* … Ou une narratrice sadique qui tente en vain de rester 100% fidèle au bouquin … dans la mesure du possible. Quoi ? … J'interromps votre lecture ? Holà, noble sir/dame ! Toutes mes excuses ! (Se goinfre d'Oreos) * _

… Et cette fois-là, ce fut un couac silencieux … le silence lui-même. Un silence pesant planait sur l'Olympe : aucun rire, aucun chant, rien. Le cœur de Kory se serra. Il lui sembla que rien ne pouvait être plus déprimant et désolant que la vue de l'Olympe déserte, sans vie. Ici aussi, l'angoisse de la guerre avait fait son travail.

Les six demi-dieux et les huit dieux – encore un peu sonnés des nouvelles informations récoltées – franchirent le pont de pierres flottantes et rejoignirent les deux autres groupes. Ensembles, ils s'engagèrent dans les rues de la cité, en direction du palais des dieux.

oOo

_Bizarrement, au moment même où je pose le point final de ce chapitre, il me vient à l'esprit une réplique du film Percy Jackson : « C'est moi, ou est-ce qu'il pleut des vaches ?! »_

… _Allez savoir._

_Bon ! Croyez moi ou non, mais j'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire, ce chapitre ! ^^' Il m'est arrivé, pas plus tard qu'hier, par exemple, de me poser devant mon écran, décidée à écrire au moins une page Word … et puis, _pfft !_ Du vent ! Mais, hé : j'ai tout de même finit par le terminer, ce deuxième chapitre ! ;)_

_Une petite review pour me féliciter ? =]_

_Biidule._


End file.
